Drive
by golfa chickie
Summary: Juderman oneshot song fic to Drive by Frickin A


**A/N: **I do not own Instant Star (or SME, now that would be heaven). I also do not own the Song, _Drive_, by Frickin A. The song is in bold and the italics are flashbacks.  
This is also my first songfic. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Drive**

Vincent Spiederman climbed in his car and turned it. A radio station started to play _Drive_ by Frickin A. He started thinking about how he had just broken up with the love of his life, Jude Harrison. They had been together for two years, the best two years of his life. They were voted the cutest couple in high school. Speed had noticed how Jude seemed to become distant over the last three months.

_Jude and Speed stood on the front door step of Jude's house. _

"_Speed, I think we need some time apart. Things I just don't know if I feel the same way I did when we started dating." Jude said._

"_Yea, I understand. Maybe we weren't meant to be." Speed lied. _

"_I want to be friends still." _

"_Me too, we can just jam together."_

"_Of course, you are my band."_

"_Yea, friends?"_

"_Best of friends." Jude said as she hugged Speed one last time._

**We stood there, by your front door  
And I felt stupid when you said   
I think I need some time  
I was hoping that we could talk about it  
Why you feel like you've been missing out  
But then you went inside **

_Speed walked down the driveway to his car trying not to let his emotions show. He felt like an idiot to think that Jude had ever wanted him. Speed climbed in his car telling himself he could get over Jude. That was a lie and he knew it. Especially when he looked around his car, everything there reminded him of Jude._

**I thought I could get over you  
But as I pulled away  
I looked around my car...no way **

Speed ran his hands over various things in his car. There was the empty seat Jude usually occupied. Her cotton candy lip gloss she wore just for him sat in the cup holder. The CD she made for him was sticking out of the player.

**  
Because your cigarettes are in my back seat  
And I can't get very far listening to the CD mix you made me  
There's your lipstick on my floorboard  
Your footprints on the dashboard  
You're everywhere but by my side  
And I can't drive **

_One night, Jude and Speed had gone to a party. They both were a little tipsy. Speed had drove Jude home and they were sitting in the driveway of Jude's dad's house. They had been quiet the most of the drive and then Jude leaned over and kissed Speed. _

_One kiss lead to two kisses. Two kisses lead to French kissing. French kissing lead to making out. Making out lead to heated kisses in random places. Heated kisses lead to shirts falling off. Shirts falling off lead to Jude's bra coming off. Jude's bra coming off lead to their jeans coming off. Once the jeans were off their hands started to explore each others body._

_Good thing no one was around. Speed's car had been sitting in the driveway for twenty minutes and the windows were steaming up. Even better Jude's dad was in the house asleep. Speed was not allowed in the house past 11pm ever since he caught them in bed naked…twice. _

_As Jude left her mark on Speed's neck, she whispered "I need you now."_

_With that, Speed listened to Jude and entered her quickly. _

_After a while, they sat there holding on to each other trying to regain there breathe, and then there was a knock on the window. _

"_Shit." They both said as Jude grabbed her shirt and Speed cracked it._

"_Jude, you better put your clothes on and get in the house now. Dad just woke up to you two beeping that damn horn." Sadie said before leaving._

_Jude climbed back over to her seat and started to put her clothes back on. She kissed Speed and told him she loved him and left. _

Now Speed was driving not really knowing where he was going.

**Now I'm passing all the places  
That we used to go like the road  
We used to make out on  
And that girl's house **

Speed stopped his car and looked around. He could see a small lake through the trees. That was the place he and Jude went one night.

"_What are we doing here? We could be back at my house where I could be playing that guitar my grandma got me for my birthday." Speed said as Jude parked the car. _

"_This is part of your present." Jude said._

"_Sitting in the car?"_

"_No, see that pond right there. The moon shines down on it and created the most romantic place."_

"_You can call me stupid, but explain."_

"_Just follow." Jude said getting out of the car. _

_Speed followed. He wrapped his arm around Jude. She stopped when she came up to a blanket. Speed looked around and knew what she meant then._

"_I am giving you the one thing no one else will ever have…my virginity. I love you Vincent Spiederman and I want to show you just how much." Jude said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him._

Speed looked over at the pond. He could still remember the feeling of lying curled up in that blanket with Jude. They went back there every so often and would sit in the same spot. They occasionally would make out, but mostly it was their place they went when they felt down.

**Who threw the party  
Where we finished all the alcohol  
And passed out on the lawn **

"_I think I am drunk." Jude laughed as her and Speed ran out of Kyle's house one night after a party._

"_Me too." Speed replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Let's make out…here…on the lawn." Jude said._

"_Fine by me." Speed said pulling Jude down with him. _

_They laid there making out on the side lawn not caring what could come of it. The next morning they woke up to the sound of Kyle's mom screaming at Kyle and the sprinkler system._

**Now I'm staring at my phone  
Afraid in the unknown  
It's hard to just let go...when your **

Speed wanted to call Jude so bad and tell her he loved her one more time, but he couldn't. They were over, really over.

**Cigarettes are in my back seat  
And I can't get very far listening to the CD mix you made me  
There's your lipstick on my floorboard  
Your footprints on the dashboard  
You're everywhere but by my side  
And I can't drive  
**

Speed could never forget the weekend his parents left town.

_Jude walked in Speed's room wearing lacey, see thru lingerie from Victoria's Secret she had bought just for that night. A night where they had no worries of being caught._

"_I thought we could be risqué tonight." Jude said as she held up the video camera._

"_I like Harrison." Speed replied as she pulled her onto his bed where he intended to keep her the whole weekend. _

_That whole weekend, Jude and Speed stayed together. That was when Speed realized this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to be with her every waking moment. Waking up with her in his arms was heaven. The only problem was it could only last this weekend. Jude was lying to her dad saying she was at Patsy's. What her dad didn't know couldn't hurt him right?_

**  
And my video camera  
Holds all the memories  
I wish we could rewind   
**

Speed thought about how he had hundreds and hundreds of pictures everywhere. His room had at least ten framed pictures of them not to mention all the pictures on his computer were of them. There was two years of memories now gone.

**  
But your cigarettes are in my back seat  
And I can't get very far listening to the CD mix you made me  
I can't drive**

**Your cigarettes are in my back seat  
Your footprints on the dashboard   
You're everywhere...everywhere  
And I can't drive  
**

After an hour of driving, Speed found himself back where he started. Jude's house.

Speed got out of his car and ran to the house. There was something he had to do.

"Speed, what are…" Jude was saying as she opened the door. Speed cut her off when he grabbed her and kissed her with more passion then ever.

Jude was caught off guard, but she kissed him back with just as much passion. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs, one at a time, and wrapped them around his waist.

After a couple minutes, Speed started moving them over to the steps. Before long, they were in Jude's room.

"Jude, I love you." Speed said as he laid them on her bed.

"I love you, now show me." Jude said as she pulled off his shirt.

"I have wanted to hear that all day." Speed said as he quickly took off Jude's clothes while she undressed him.

An hour later, Jude lay in between Speed's legs with her head resting on his chest.

"Are we back together?" Speed asked Jude as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think what we just did was a huge yes." Jude replied.

"That is what I thought."

"I am sorry about breaking up, I don't know why but I have been really funny lately." Jude said looking away. She was sorry for breaking up, but she knew why she was acting that way.

"It is ok." Speed said. He had his girl back and was determined to keep it that way until the day he died.

-----

The next morning Jude woke up alone in her bed. She pulled the covers around her and looked around. A minute later Speed walked in with breakfast.

"Thanks, but I don't want pancakes." Jude said as he sat down a tray.

"What? I spent all this time making them for you." Speed said a little upset.

"I want you." Jude replied as she kissed him.

"Take one bite of the pancakes please?" Speed begged as he pushed a bite in Jude's mouth.

"OWW! There is something hard in here." Jude cried as she pulled out whatever she bit.

"Will you marry me Jude Harrison?" Speed asked once Jude realized that there was a diamond ring hiding in her pancakes.

"YES!" Jude squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"I love you." Speed said holding her tight.

"I love you too, and I am pregnant." Jude said as she admired her ring. She was getting married to the person she loved more than anything.

Life was perfect in the rockers paradise because...

**...I can't drive... **

...away from you.


End file.
